A Good Man Lives
by A Raggedy Madman
Summary: Robin Hood Lives! With the threat of the Sheriff abolished and Nottingham having to restart anew,Robin is forced to once again to bring his band of outlaws together and stop new terrifying foes from hurting the people he has sworn to protect, can the famous outlaw fight his new enemies as well as make sure he and his men make it all out alive? Or will they all be slaughtered?
1. Today Is Not A Good Day To Die

A good man lives.

Today is not a good day to die.

The smell of pine was buried deep inside his nose, even the taste coated his tongue. It was fresh and welcoming to him. Memories flashed through his mind or where they dreams, Marian had been there beside him hadn't she.. But wasn't she dead...He saw Guy stab her and he had buried her...

He remembered or dreamt his men had mourned him, and then burnt him alive. The fire raging as he could feel the heat, though surely that wasn't possible if he were to be welcomed to heaven. He had done his job in serving God and the King's people, he just wanted to rest in peace with the love of his life now.

'Master?'

The darkness seemed to leave his closed eyes as a voice came from his left, he knew that voice but from where, and now the fire continued but it was more around his neck that he seemed to feel it. Painful and irritating.

Master!'

Robin's green eyes flew open and he screamed in agony, Much was beside him on the ground in a crouch and jumped as his old master screamed at him. But Robin was feeling pain for the fact he would not be reunited with Marian, he would not be with the love of his life again. He was screaming for the pain that had his top half on fire and that burnt so fiercely. Something hard and leather based was forced into his mouth so that he had to bite down hard onto that instead.

'Hold still Robin...This'll be over in a minute' The gentle tones of Tuck came from his left hand side and this time something cold touched his neck, well he had thought it was cold. The metal was so hot it took his brain a few moments to realise it was so. He bit down harder onto the leather but it wasn't long before darkness took hold of him again.

Time passed and time usually passes when the sudden darkness swallows you up until that last moment when it lets you go again .

Robin...? Come on Robin, don't you let me down now' The gruff tone of Little John made Robin stir slightly, his jaw felt stiff and sore from having it clamped down tight on the leather strap whilst he'd been screaming. The rest of his body felt cold, weak and powerless, but it was the sensation in his neck that he really noticed now, it felt hot and itchy and the pain was like being stabbed over and over again but at least it had lessened then the last time, enough for him to say .

'Marian?'His voice croaked into life as figures focused into view when he opened his eyes, he was under cover in shelter, he could smell a fire burning not far from where he lay.

His green tired eyes picked out his loyal men, dark skinned Tuck, strong giant John, and small worried Much his former man-servant when he had been a Lord. They looked to one another when he had said his childhood sweethearts name, of course he knew Marian was dead. He knew he had dreamt of her reuniting with him and that he had dreamt he had died . The fact was, he was not. After the build up of the Sheriff thinking he had won, the death of Guy after he had helped them and switched sides after all. The poisoned sword which Guy's sister Isobella had cut him in the neck with . Nottingham destroyed , after all that...He was alive..Robin Hood was alive.

'Much..fetch Robin some water...he's a fever burning and he's not out of the woods yet.' Tuck instructed as he wiped a cool damp cloth over Robin's head. It felt nice to the touch and he was in no way able to move anyway.

'...How...?' Robin spoke again his mind was slightly muddled, Tuck had said there was no way he would be able to win against the poison that had coursed through his body. He was supposed to be dead, for a brief second he wondered if he was, but then he wouldn't be in heaven without Marian he knew that much and she was the only one not here.

'It took a lot of work my friend, and you were indeed dead for a moment, but I believe God has not quite believed you have finished your work here yet' Tuck spoke moving the cloth to dab at the wound to his neck, Robin shivered pulling the furs up tight to his chest as Much came back '

'Will the fever pass Tuck?'

'Much...stop..worrying' Robin groaned lightly shaking off Much's concern, Tuck hmmed as Robin tried to move away from Tuck's hand.

'Stop your fidgeting otherwise I shall ask John to pin you down. I've tried hard to make sure you dont get an infection, but now I want to see you pass through the fever.. Do as you're told Robin..for once in your life'

He scolded gently, just as he had done those months ago when Robin had first met Tuck, he had dived over the waterfall when the Sheriff's men had been upon him, he had lost all strength to fight his injuries then as Tuck nursed him back to health. Marian's death had been fresh on his mind only just really back from the Holy Lands, he had no wish to outlive her then, but now ..of course he did. Although a big part of him wished that he hadn't lived, he would've been reunited with Marian to live happily ever with her together.. But if God wished him to live then he could not go against him, he would do as Tuck said, he knew he was just as stubborn as he was so he had no choice.

'Fine ...do what you need to' Robin sighed literally at his mens mercy to make him better, as Much gently held water to his dry lips, the cool water felt pleasant as it ran down his throat , he would do all he needed to be better once again. He owed his people that honour at least.


	2. Long Live Robin Hood

**Long Live Robin Hood**

The days passed as Robin had expected them to, much to his annoyance, he would have to learn as Tuck kept reminding him that he would heal as long as he had patience. Well he was quickly running out of that.

Much was being his usual 'over eager' self, asking him whether he needed anything every 5 minutes, it was driving the hero outlaw insane.

'Much enough! I can not have you asking me if I am alright every single time I move in my furs or if I start to drift off to sleep.' Robin paused as Much looked like a puppy scolded by his master, so he rolled his eyes sighing gently' I mean to cause no offence Much, but I am so used to being able to do things, and lets not forget I should have died by Isabella's hands perhaps I am in need of just coming to terms with that first'

'Master...I am truly sorry ..If I even for one second cause upset I would...I would not eat for a week and let God judge me that way 'Much nodded with a definite certainty he would be able to do that making Robin laugh.

'I doubt you would last a day without so much as a belly full of pork Much, if you want to be of help, then help me up I am sick of staying here like something useless. I want to see what has happened since Nottingham castle was destroyed..I need to see how the people are coping'

'Up..Robin?' Much gave a nervous gulp as though worried Robin would drop down dead if he even so much as raised an arm right now, but he was fine the cut was healing, the fever had long died down and he had felt stronger then he had done in a long while.

'Yes ..up Much, I'm sick of lying on the ground and barely moving. I want to be up and about I want to get back to normal, I want to say a goodbye to the friends we lost and I have some things I need to say to some people'

Much didn't need Robin to explain that he meant Kate, and not to mention he had a half-brother now Archer. He hadn't seen much of him in the days since he had recovered and Kate hadn't appeared either to see if he was alright though he knew John or Tuck at least would have told them he was alive and well .

Allan had been killed by the Sheriff and his absence was also duly noted by Robin from what he could see of the rest of camp from where he lay. Yes the man may have gone on to change which side he was on many a time but he had still been one of Robin's men, a friend who had risked his life many a time to help those who needed it.

Robin also wanted to be up and about doing something rather then having time to think and dwell on the fact he was missing Marian so much. Yes he had kissed Kate once or twice and expressed feeling there for her, even kissed Isabella once or twice and started a relationship, before she had shown her true colours to be evil and went to the Sheriffs side.

Much had no option but to help him up, though being a shorter man Much didn't half make a fuss about it

'Really Master,...I wouldn't say this if it wasn't true, but you'll need to get back into shape, you're heavier then I remember' Robin was leant heavily on his side as he stood up, his legs were nothing more then just unused to walking, he'd be fine after a moment or two

.

John took over purely to make it less awkward between the pair mostly to save Robin's dignity he was determined to stand upright and get moving, stubborn as he was he would hate to think he was weak and John would be better at keeping him upright if he was to fall, Much wouldn't be able to do that so thats why they had made the change.

Robin pushed himself with the help of John towards the edge of camp and from there they kept going on and on, though Robin had needed to rest a couple of times until he was ready to move on again. His men {Now reduced to just .Tuck and Much with the absence of Archer and Kate noted} followed behind with all the patience they had for their leader.

Finally the outskirts to Loxley village could be seen, it was the closest to Nottingham castle, and had been Robin's home before he had decided to defend the people against Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham. It would always be his home, and where his loyalties to his people lay.

Robin had expected life to be going on as normal, most would have food which would see them through the week thanks to the handouts he and his men would provide, just as the did for Nettlestone and the other villages. What he hadn't expected was for the villagers to stop what they were doing, some had taken in the villagers of Nottingham until new homes for them would be built, but all stopped as they saw Robin slowly walking towards them.

Silence filled the air as Robin could feel every eye upon him. He felt as though he should feel embarrassed or feel awkward they were all staring at him, but all he could feel was joy, he could sense the gratitude in a lot of peoples faces he looked back to, even if the silence was the strangest thing although it didn't last long was not until he reached the first villagers that the whisperings began.

'He's alive...he's here'

The whisperings turned into blessings louder so he was meant to hear.

'God bless you.. '

'Truly God is with you Robin Hood'

'Thank you Robin..thank you'

Until the blessings turned into cheers as the crowds closed in around Robin and his men taking him back into Loxley manor and giving all the little they had in terms of food to make him a meal a thank you meal for their hero.

The night went on with every man, women and child coming to give their thanks for what Robin had done over the years but especially for ridden them of the evil Sheriff Vaisey, and perhaps they all knew that their good fortune would not last forever, for every loss of an evil man like the Sheriff another two would fill his place. But for that night alone, that night where their saviour, their guardian had come back from the dead and come to see them the cries and cheers went on during the night of heavy drinking and celebration.

''Robin Hood lives!''

'Long live Robin ..'

LONG LIVE ROBIN HOOD' ''

* * *

 **AU: This is chapter two and so a lot hasn't happened during the first chapters I grant you , but the first is obviously Robin is back from the dead after having 'seen' Marian coming to take him to the afterlife, but then being denied that right by returning to life. This one is more or less him getting over his wound and wanting to get back to what he wants to do, and I believe that it would make good or very cute reading for his people to appreciate him for this as quoted in Series One..all Robin Hood wants to be is loved..And I think that once the story gets moving {As it will } Anything is possible but that man still remains, and all he wants is to be loved. So now one Sheriff is gone will another fill his place..Of course but someone worse and poses more of a threat to Robin's beloved people, so there are questions .Why has Kate and Archer not been back to see him? .Who will replace the Sheriff? Will Robin ever get over the fact he has lost Marian? How long will this new happiness this new sense of beginnings last before something goes terribly wrong...Well my friends you will have to wait until the next chapter . But I'll grant you...by the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes.! But to the hell with it LONG LIVE ROBIN HOOD!**


	3. The Day Just Keeps Getting Worse

_**The day just keeps getting worse.**_

Robin's head was pounding, but thankfully it was just from the ale he had drunk that long night he had celebrated (with little persuasion ) with the people of Loxley, he had the right to celebrate because he was alive, and his men also thankful for that. The people of course had the right to do so for the fact the Sheriff was gone and his evil cruel laws. Guy (even though Robin had worked with him to take down Isabella and Vaisey), Guy had still killed loved ones of the villagers and put them through such torture, that sort of thing was hard to forgive .5 years of being evil and cruel against half a day for one good deed.

The outlaw was laid out upon a straw mattress fixed inside a barn, the farmer's wife said that he and his men could stay the night and out of the forest for a day. Robin had taken it slightly easier then Much, John and daresay Tuck had done, they were still sound asleep as he slowly sat up. He gave a little groan touching his head tentatively as his head throbbed for a moment, his mouth was dry but it was a situation he had been in before so there was no worry, plus it had meant he had slept a little easier with his recovering body able to mend that little bit without him being bothered by the aches and pains that were slowly easing off. He drank deeply from a cup of water the farmer's wife had been so kind to leave them knowing how they'd far by the morning.

Robin was about to slip out of bed to make for the well before the door slowly eased open, sunlight filtered through the cloth covered windows already, but more did so as someone opened the door. Robin assumed it was going to be the farmer's wife to bring them breakfast, but as a young slim blonde female slipped in Robin couldn't help but feel slightly uplifted.

'Kate!'

Kate gave a thin smile, her bright blue eyes staring back to him' Hello Robin...'

Robin kept the light furs over his modesty as he beckoned her closer 'Kate..how did you ...where were...' His head gave another lurch as the dozen questions rolled inside his head. Where had she been?

how did she know where they were?

what took her so long to see him?

He noted as Kate shyly came towards him stepping over a sprawled Much on the floor to sit on the edge of the straw mattress that her eyes were slightly reddened and puffed as though she had been crying. She had been crying when he had left her, when he had left her to die alone.

Maybe it had been too hard for her to come to terms with, but then wouldn't she want to see him sooner to be relieved he was alive?

'I...was staying back at home the last few days, when I found out you were alive ..I gave you a little space to get better.. Then we heard yesterday you'd made it out to Loxley so I thought I'd come see you later..Here I am'

'I was hoping you'd see me sooner...Listen Kate there were a few things I needed to say to you but I never thought I'd get the chance.. I..'

Kate shook her head squeezing his hand gently 'Robin.. please there's something you need to hear from me first...'

She too did not get to say what she was going to say as the door opened again and this time the shaggy haired male that was Archer, Robin's half brother came in .

'Archer!' A wave of paranoia washed over Robin as it was too coincidental both he and Kate would suddenly come to him within a short space of each other unless they had been together in the first place

'God you look awful... did Kate tell you yet? '

'Tell me what.. ?'Though Robin felt he already had an ounce of an idea of what it was.

Kate shot Archer a look as he stayed where he was, leaving it to Kate to speak softly to Robin.

'I was devastated when I thought...I didn't want to believe I had lost you...but then I realised I never really had you did I. I mean we had our moments but we were nothing more then friends...Of course I was devastated what happened to you...but Archer was with me, he would have lost a brother and I a friend...'Kate paused as Robin listened though he realised his hands were shaking now though he wasn't entirely sure why.

'...Me and Archer found each other whilst we learnt that you were getting better though you were still unconscious.. In the days you woke we didn't want to bring it up in case it stopped your healing progress.'

'You...and him' Robin noted that his voice betrayed a touch of hurt in the tone as Kate stood back up, tears in her eyes and the fact she looked so guilty about all of it.

'We thought it was best you heard from us ' Archer moved his arms round Kate as she found it hard to look back to Robin.

'I don't have time for this... Get out...go back to camp...I'll deal with this later...GO!' Robin shooed them with a cry flinging the cup of water that had been beside the makeshift bed towards the pair only just missing them.

It was only as they left did he notice that 6 pair of eyes were watching him, Much, John and Tuck had awoken and were watching him with worry, surprise and disapproval of how he had acted.

Robin ignored them and slipped out of bed, finding his clothes to dress and make his way out of the barn, he wasn't entirely sure why he should be so upset that Kate had found happiness with Archer rather then just have him mess her around any longer. It had been difficult he had been fond of Kate but always in the back of his mind he could see Marian in front of him as he longed to kiss her again.

His friends were following him behind as he walked down the dirt track instead of straight into Sherwood back to camp, he could do with the walk to clear his head and it wasn't like there were any guards around to take him to any dungeons as it was so he was almost a free man if it wasn't for the fact Prince John was most likely to send someone just as bad their way and have him hung by next morning that was. The rebuilding of Nottingham was already taking place and a few villagers last night had heard tales of such a thing, a new man was already being chosen and ready to send this way, and a good thousand men to speed the rebuilding of the castle and its town. This at least would give Robin something to keep fighting for until King Richard could come back from the Holy lands.

Robin ignored the cries John and the other two were making to get his attention, his hands deep in his pockets as his heart ached lightly for the fact his friend and own brother had chosen to stay away to keep their new friendship a secret and the fact that they had only come to see how he was now.

His mind focused on the last days he had remembered before he had been poisoned and nearly died. It was so focused he didn't even realise the heavy footsteps behind him and John quickly pull him to the thick bushes to the side until the air had been completely squashed out of him.

'I do not like the look of them ' John's gruff voice whispered to the side of Robin as he realised Much and Tuck were already behind him.

Robin looked up his mind now alert, though a few aches and pains rocked through his body for a moment taking a second to recover as his sharp eagle eyes noticed a dozen horse riders moving along the track to Nottingham not to far away, a moment or two later and he would have been spotted and who knows whose side these people were on. Outlaw or not, he was still not his absolute best and he did not need to go back downhill.

Who are they ? 'Much whispered the worry clear in his voice as the riders came that bit closer, and Robin could see the arms they bore was that of one he had hoped he would not for a while longer.

'Prince John's ' men..' An angry tone settled across Robin's tongue before relaxing into a smile as the guards rode on their way clapping a hand heavily onto John and Much's back. '

You know what this means...

'Oh no..please Master don't say it 'Much shook his head standing up and nervously put his hand atop of his bandana shifting it slightly as he looked back to Robin with those young nervous blue eyes of his.

'There's going to be a lot more things we're going to need to put right, a lot more taxes we're going to have to take back, and a lot more of John's men we'll need to take down'

Oh no nope he said it, he went ahead and said it anyway.. 'Much went off ahead as John laughed clasping the littler man on the back as Tuck walked back with Robin.

'You'll be alright to fight for what you believe in, for a better England ? '

Robin looked to Tuck for a moment and nodded. 'I'll have to apologise to Kate and Archer first, and strengthen my body again, but whilst John is in charge this country will never be safe from that evil tyrant and the people will always be hungry and scared..They need me and I daresay I need them. So.. to fighting back '

Robin held his hand out to Tuck who took it in his big hands and shook it roughly.

'To fighting back..For King and Country...For England! '

* * *

 **Author's notes: So thats where Kate and Archer had got to..ok so they weren't quite shacking up, but Series 3 annoyed me in the sense they must have known it would be the last series and the fact Robin never truly got to find happiness again, thats where he sort of played with Kate's feelings though ok he was still upset about Marian he could have been kinder to Kate and though I do believe he cares for her I dont think it was ever in the right way. Archer and Kate however can be an item and yet make everyone happy..but how..Ok now that specific detail is for later ..But now...dark times are coming... And Robin is going to need to be at his strongest both mentally and physically whilst having all the men, and Kate that he needs to take down any threats to his people and Nottingham. But whose coming...by the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes...Stay tuned folks !**


	4. Decieving Eyes

**Decieving Eyes  
**

'Alright so whats the plan?'

Robin could feel 5 pairs of eyes watching him, they were all sat in a circle at camp, a small fire burning as a few days had passed since the new Sheriff and his advisor had made their way to Nottingham.

'I've had Much and John scouting out all he can, checking out the new routines and when the sentries go past. Everything. Now tomorrow is when the taxes are due to be collected same as normal. However '..

Robin paused lifting up his finger with a small smile playing on his lips. ' A little birdie told me that they'll be planning to do a decoy carriage at the later time and swap the real carriage a whole two hours earlier down the north road. So...we'll intercept at the cross roads the hour before that '

Archer looked to Kate then back to Robin 'Meaning we'd get the taxes 3 hours before its scheduled to actually be here 'A crafty smile rose on his face.

'Thats actually ..rather ingenious. ''

Much shoved Archer playfully 'Robin always has great ideas'

Much behave.. 'Robin shook his head though he was more worried that this new Sheriff would be harder to win over, at least he had apologised to Kate and Archer for the way he'd behaved.

The plan was finalised more over night and they readied themselves early that morning, Robin was already awake 2 hours before they had to move and it was Tuck who found him awake and went to check on him.

'Did you not sleep last night? You know we need to be at your fittest to take this coach'

Robin didn't look round instead he stayed sat on the branch of the tree overlooking camp, already fully dressed and having already broke his fast too. He was chewing his thumb looking deep into the forest around him, but he acknowledged Tuck with a slight shake of his head.

' I slept enough...and last night my dreams were empty so I could sleep without disturbance. It was not that that worries me though, it is this new Sheriff.. Parts of the castle were untouched by the Byzantine fire, so he already has somewhere we can not touch him even though we know the access to the castle like the back of our hand. The work to rebuild it is already on its way to secure the walls again as well as rebuild the town although that will take a while till it is fully back to its glory.. But the Sheriff is one of John's own personal, that makes him dangerous , worse then Guy and Vaisey put together.'

Tuck clasped Robin on the shoulder with a warm smile, he was always optimistic just like Robin had been, Robin was still finding his way to getting back to that but things recently hadn't really allowed him that privilege.

'You've fought against John before, he is nothing but a buffoon and this man is eager to impress him, he is but a man he may be cruel and devious but he is also breakable and has a weakness too.'

'I couldn't strike Vaisey with a arrow or sword, and I daresay I could not allow myself to kill this man too, it would not make things right..and plus he could perhaps be a better man for Nottingham'

Though the last statement he knew to be false, John had brought back news two days past were local lads were being brought before the Sheriff and made to swear allegiance to Prince John and the cause and against Robin himself. If they hesitated or where thought to be in league with the outlaw then they were being held in makeshift cells and whipped on posts.

Even men they had been drinking with and celebrating with not a week gone by had turned to the Sheriff's side as easy as that, Robin felt a little devastated but he knew they had no choice because of fear to stay alive for them and their families.

'Once today is over you will feel like you did once before Robin.. I know it..I can feel it'

'Perhaps you're right my good friend, you've always been wise and I should have listened to you more' Robin finally turned round with a small smile on his lips. 'I just hope it will be enough to bring peace back to our lands and stop this new Sheriff. '

Tuck smiled and sighed gently ' Time will tell, but we have one thing that Prince John does not have, and that puts us at a slight advantage.'

Robin tilted his head looking curious to Tuck 'Oh ..and what may that be'

Tuck smirked and grinned that bright white smile of his' Robin Hood of course.'

Robin rolled his eyes and moved his bow to his side just as Much was stirring from his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Robin notched the arrow with careful precision and aimed a centimetre above Much's nose and let loose so the shaft buried deep into the tree next to Much exactly where he wanted it to go.

Much yelped and jumped away from the arrow as Robin laughed hard along with Tuck as the others slowly woke.

'Master...must you do that!'

John gave Tuck a knowing smile, Robin was known to play tricks and be a bit mischievous around camp to lighten the mood sometimes when times were hard, seeing him like this was a good sign, even if he then lowered the bow and massaged his shoulder gently.

'Robin you alright?'

Robin nodded to Tuck' Just a bit sore, I'll be fine getting back to normal ,I've had worse.. and you've healed me through that just as you have with this..anyway...everyone start getting ready, get some food down you too...The day is here.. and we've a whole lot of taxes to relieve the new Sheriff of'

A little while before the real cart was supposed to be passing through the North road, Robin and his small band of men were already there crouching and hidden, Robin himself was in the trees, arrow notched on his bow and aimed ready, Much on lookout to whistle the signal. The routine was a familiar one which they had done many a time, but this time they were more cautious just incase the cart was more heavily guarded or that to was a decoy and they were going to be tricked etc.

Finally the signal Robin was waiting for came, as Much gave a little bird whistle that echoed through the trees back to Robin and his men below. Not long after that a cart could be heard rumbling through the forest but as Robin went to loosen the arrow, Much whistled again.

Two whistles?

That meant something was wrong.

Eyes widened he looked down to where John, Tuck, Archer and Kate were hidden, shaking his head as he knew one of them would be looking to him for directions 'Hold back' He desperately whispered as he waited to see what the new situation was, he would not be putting his men in unnecessary danger.

It was just as well as shouts rose from the men guarding the carriage, and the sound of steel biting steel could be heard ringing out. John made to move forward to help but Robin gestured with his head to stay put.

From where Robin could see the guards placed to guard the carriage were being attacked by an unknown assailant...No not one, not even two, but ...three.

Trouble was he could not make out who they were, their faces hidden behind masks and cloaks, but they fought expertly well.

A few of the guards scattered tails between their legs as they disappeared back off the track, no doubt they'd be punished for it later, but it would be better then staying round for an attack at the hands of these three newcomers.

Just who were they?

Robin jumped down from his hidden place with ease as the cart was finally abandoned and the robbers running off.

Robin no!' He heard John hiss after him as Robin ran after those who had attacked the carriage, and no doubt taken the taxes.

He quickly ran past Much's hiding place, chucking him a sword 'Much, with me!'

Robin heard his men follow after him, but thats not what mattered now, all that mattered was getting those who had taken the tax money, running past the unconscious and lightly wounded guards as well as the surprised driver who held his hands up in the air.

Robin pushed his way through the bushes out into a clearing where he saw the three thieves making their way to their own carriage most likely stolen, the two way up ahead were carrying the chest, but the third one was not too far up ahead, he could possibly just about reach him if he carried on running.

His legs ached and his heart pounded in his chest, he was not as fit as he should have been thanks to his recent recovery, and he knew he would not be able to catch them up. So he drew his bow aimed for the thief in the olive green cloak still running for the carriage.

'STOP...IN THE NAME OF KING RICHARD, AND THE NAME OF ME...ROBIN HOOD!

He let fly the arrow but only as a warning he still stood by his word he would not bloodshed unless absolutely necessary. The second he fired hitting the wooden chest the other two thieves were just placing on the cart. Though he was still a good few hundred yards away from them.

The single one on his own turned round, though Robin could still not see his face he felt as though his heart had stopped and he heard Much gasp astonished beside him. The cloak and the jerkin, even the trousers were an exact match.

'The Night Watchman?!' Where the words that escaped Much's lips at exactly the same time Robin had dared to breathe.

'Marian?'

* * *

 **Author's note:...Well what a cliffhanger for that one dun dun DUNNNNNNN! Marian is dead so who the hell is posing as her alter ego, and who the hell are the other two masked people with the new Nightwatchman. How will Robin react to it? . Don't worry if you can't wait too long for the next chapter I have already begun it and will be back with it as soon as I can. I know you must have so many questions. Feel free to ask me anything in private message etc and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.**


	5. Taking Matters Into His Own Hands

Taking Matters Into His Own Hands

'Marian'

The name came out of as a whisper this time but still it was a pause too long, that slight pause that Robin allowed this 'imposter' posing as the Night Watchman allowed them to get away taking the taxes with them as John and the others caught up, with John slamming his staff angrily into the ground.

'Impossible' Robin shook his head as he slowly fell to his knees .

Marian had been the Night Watchman but she was dead and now someone, someone had taken up the act and were potentially exploiting all she had created with the Night Watchman and ruining the legacy and what it stood for.

It just couldn't be Marian and that part hurt the most.

He cried out in anger so that birds flew from their nests in the trees surrounding them as the others looked confused having not seen the thieves or the one dressed as Marian's alter ego.

Much filled them in and John swore loudly as Kate consoled Robin

'They have no right...'

'I know...I know they don't but we'll find them take back the taxes stop whoever it is...'

'I'll kill them ...'Robin stood up marching his way over but Little John marched behind him pulling him back by the scruff of his shirt.

'Robin...NO!'

'Yes John... The Night Watchman was Marian.. it was her idea, her symbol , her way of giving back to the poor. Who knows what they will do with those taxes...'

They could give them back to the villages... Some of them don't even know you're still alive Robin, someone could have taken over The Night Watchman to give everyone hope now the original Watchman has gone and has been gone for the last year. They might not have known it was Marian who was the Watchman, but it doesnt mean that people wont stop trying to bring hope not after you've brought them that first'

Tuck moved alongside the pair speaking calmly as he always did to reason with him, Robin chewed his lip he still felt hurt like Marians legacy as the Night Watchman could still be undone, it was her thing and now she was gone.. He was too shocked to even contemplate that they could be helping others and would actually give the tax money back but he couldn't risk it just incase they were actual thieves, people needed that money to be able to survive the winter.

'I have to track them, I have to get those taxes back' He roughly shoved off John's hand which was no easy task in itself, leaving Little John to give an exasperated sigh and pull Robin to face him by the shoulder.

Before punching him in the face so that Robin fell unconscious to the floor.

'Sorry...' John massaged his fist as Tuck shook his head at John and Much and Archer lifted Robin to carry him back to camp.

Urghhh' The darkness slowly faded as Robin opened his eyes, but his face felt bruised and sore, and slowly the memory of John's fist connecting with his face before the darkness overwhelmed him flooded his mind.

The outlaw found himself under the furs beneath the shelter of camp, Much and Archer were looking down at him though only Much looked sympathetic.

'I wish he wouldn't do that..' Robin moaned gently as Kate was there to press a damp cold cloth to his face.

'Its your own stupid fault...you're the one who kept on, John just probably saved you one from looking stupid and two, from getting hurt.'Archer smirked as he looked to Robin with his arms folded .

'I wouldn't have got hurt' Robin scowled lightly looking up to Archer, before removing himself from the furs and standing up, just so he towered that little bit more over Archer, even though he was his brother he still wanted to show who was boss between them and obviously in camp.

'No because I would have personally been beside Robin and made sure he was alright' Much chipped in though Robin rolled his eyes and relaxed his pose slightly.

'Much... I do not need you to baby sit me, I am capable of fighting.

'How can you not expect me to worry, you nearly died not so long ago'

Robin groaned and moved past them all, even as Kate called after him.

'Will you stop holding that against me, I nearly died in the Holy Lands, but no body ever stopped me from doing anything after that did they...I am FINE! '

He turned back round to find them all staring at him. Kate ,Archer, Much. Surprise on their faces at his outburst but he saw guilt pass over their faces as well as though they'd only just realised how they'd been acting towards him . Mothering him. Treading carefully around him, and almost wrapping him up protectively away from the danger.

It was almost suffocating.

That was when he noticed the rest of camp were quiet.

'Where's John and Tuck?' He looked to all three of them in turn, choosing Much to get the answer from.

'No..I shan't tell you...I shan't..I shall keep quiet...'

Archer rolled his eyes beside him sighing. Much had a habit of telling him anyway.

'They've gone to find the Night Watchman..or whoever this new person is posing as her'

Kate slapped his arm gently whilst Much gasped, leaving Archer to defend the choice he made to tell Robin.

'Much you would've told him anyway, and me and Kate are here to stop Robin doing anything stupid...OI where are you going?!'

Archer called out the last part as Robin shook his head picked up his sword and bow and quiver from beside the camp floor and strode to the horses.

'I'm going to find them, and I think I have a pretty good idea of where they're headed, I don't need you or Much to tell me anything!'

With that he hauled himself up upon his chestnut gelding and rode out of camp as Much called after him, but Archer with a sigh held him back shaking his head' We follow him, but do not stop him, that would make him more persistent to see this through.'

The beautiful picturesque building that was Knighton Hall could be seen up ahead, Robin assumed that was were John and Tuck had gone to chase the Night watchman and the other two me.

For one Knighton had been Marian's home and though it ached for him to be back there when she was not, perhaps whoever the Night watchman worked out that they previous masked watchman would be seen more around Knighton then anywhere else perhaps. Though Robin knew Marian to be careful, even when she had been found out by him and then Guy.

Two, the area around in which the taxes had been taken was closest to this village then Loxley , Nettlestone and the others, if the thieves were really going to be giving the taxes back to the people then this would be the nearest one that they would go to first.. The load would be easier to move around by lighten the load of half the taxes here, especially if they were going for a getaway.

Robin spurred his horse on as he spotted John and Tuck walking around the village, he dismounted near the farm tying his horse to a post before sneaking round the houses watching what they were doing.

He crept out among the houses just as much as he dared picking out John and Tuck wandering nearest to Knighton Hall, they were speaking to a couple of villagers but as far as Robin could tell the man they were speaking to shook his head.

John looked irritated by the answer though, just as Tuck turned his head Robin's way meaning the outlaw had to duck behind the wooden shelter so as not to be seen.

Robin waited for a few moments before looking out again, noting that Little John and Tuck had disappeared but across the village hidden just in the right spot so that Robin could see a new duo move and knock on the door, dressed in cloaks their faces were hidden, but they handed something to the young women who answered it, looking around nervously before accepting the bag.

That was it..That had to be the taxes which meant..

That had to be the duo that had been with the Night Watchman .

This was his chance.

Robin went to move to confront the two, all he had to do was move across the path towards them, they had no where else to go at this moment. He had them!

That was before the sound of hoofs riding across the road directly to the village could be heard, not just one or two, but tons upon tons. The village was going to be surrounded in a matter of seconds by...

The Sheriffs men.!

Robin ducked back against the cottage wall lowering his head so as to look like a peasant or villager to the guards that rode past. He felt eyes watching him for a moment until the guards and eventually what must have been the new man to replace Guy rode into the centre of the village with all eyes on him now.

Robin looked up noting one of the strangers had vanished with a small cuss under his breath, he scanned the area for the second. His eyes picked out a tall figure moving over to the carpenters home the hood he wore shifting slightly so that half his face was on show. A man Robin could have sworn he recognised as an old friend that had long left Sherwood to continue to fight for justice in the Holy Lands.

'Will...?'

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Will Scarlett's back? Didn't he leave with Jaq to stay in the Holy Lands.. Is it true he has so then who is the other imposter and the one pretending to be the Night Watchman?.. and I know a lot of you were hoping to see if it was Marian, but dont worry next chapter will actually give some bigger action and answers . Stay Tuned.**


	6. When The Past Comes Back To Haunt You

When The Past comes back to Haunt you

'Will?'

The name was stuck in his throat before it was overshadowed by that of a voice that boomed around Knighton Hall and Robin's attention was suddenly brought back to the Sheriff's men.

'I am the new Lord of Loxley, the Sheriff is displeased with news of recent...events that have transpired in Nottingham. I Lord Bryn under orders of Prince John himself under the Sheriff's rule here will bring back law and justice to how it should be upheld. Treason and conspiring with outlaws will not do...ANYONE ..found to be in league or helping the so called Robin Hood, will deal with me!'

His words echoed around the village as the terrified people looked on, most on their knees now knowing to show respect to a man in power when they had to. Guy always had that trick of his to do the same, the people may not have loved him, but they feared him.

Bryn gestured to a couple of guards who brought forth a man at the front of the crowd, the man was pushed to his knees as Bryn grabbed the mans jaw tight so that he whimpered in pain.

'Earlier today the outlaw stole the Sheriff's money meant to be sent to the Holy Lands to help King Richard...'

A lie,Robin thought in his head. It seemed this new Sheriff loved money just as much as Vaisey did, these taxed would never have seen the Holy Lands, only getting as far as Prince John's filthy hands. .

'...now this man...will be an example. Anyone who knows where Robin Hood is...or where the taxes are will be rewarded for their information...anyone who accepts any of this money.. 'Bryn paused gesturing to the guard who forced the mans tongue out' ...Will start losing body parts...

Robin turned away as the poor man's scream echoed louder then Bryn's shout had done in the village, anger rose inside him to fight back but he was one man against a well guarded one..He couldn't take them down unless...

Suddenly a hand clamped down on Robin's mouth tight, Robin began to pull his sword from his belt before a gruff voice whispered in his ear' Robin relax..its us..

The hand slipped away as Robin turned round to face Little John and Tuck stood behind him, irritated he looked back towards Bryn and his guards.

'I spotted you hiding over here, might as well as come and said hello...' Tuck said quite cheerfully, too cheerfully for Robin at the minute.

Tuck shh..' Robin frowned crouching back as the now tongue less man was chucked back into the crowd, but Bryn looked thirsty for more blood just to make a point and he gestured towards a young women sat at the back of the crowd, young and innocent. A maiden was a good guess.

Anger rose up inside Robin as he saw the guards drag the young maiden in front of Bryn, the women's mouth prized open, whilst Robin found himself reaching for his bow and arrow.

'Robin ..No there are too many'

John hissed in his ear as Robin notched the arrow and aimed it carefully.

'I will not have anyone hurting people in my name again...This stops John'

Robin went to loosen the arrow, aiming for the guard holding the knife, he would kill if he had too , even break his own rule not to to show that no body else would get hurt.

Before he could do so, an arrow bit itself into the guard's shoulder making him drop the knife and scream with the pain. Bryn himself ducked and pushed the woman away.

'Find them you idiots...and kill them!'

His guards scouted out to where the shooter had released the arrow, many more now fired from that general direction injuring many guards that were starting to move out to take them down.

Robin smiled and with a laugh fired arrow after arrow at the ground before the guard's feet to stop them dead in their tracks.

John rolled his eyes raising his staff before running forward with a yell as Tuck followed sword in hand. Advancing to the other guards who were turning and coming to their hiding place.

Firing every arrow he had, Robin finally joined his men sword in hand, steel clashing against steel kicking down every guard who came to the trios way. Until he came to realise he was not just standing beside John and Tuck, two more people had joined them close ranks.

The Night Watchman's accomplices stood beside him either side, one short in a grey cloak and the other to his right, in the green. His mind flashed back to who he had thought he had seen earlier, Will Scarlett who he had left behind with his new love Jaq in the Holy Lands just after Marian had been killed.

Suspicion filled his head and he looked to the one on his right in the green cloak. The stance was almost exactly like Will's except for the fact he was holding a sword and not the axe he had always used, but that wasn't anything to say it wasn't him.

Before he could ask if it was him, another round of guards charged their way to them. Villagers had scattered and women were still crying as they hid in their homes, but mostly it was just the guards and Robin and his men in the open space of Knighton now.

Out of the buildings suddenly came the figures of three more, Much, Archer and Kate, all armed and already joining in the fight standing shoulder to shoulder to bring down the guards .

Again steel fell against steel, as Robin parried and struck out against the guards until one by one they had either fallen to the ground injured or running back to their master. With his men and the two newcomers by his side it wasn't long before Bryn called a retreat.

Clambering back upon his horse as his guards followed suit until they were nothing but a dots in the distance.

Robin waited a moment or two to drop his sword as the guards knocked to the ground struggled away from the outlaws, chased away with their tails tucked between their legs until they too were gone. Panting and trying to regain back his breath, he turned back to who he now definitely suspected was his old friend.

'Will Scarlett you can take that ruddy hood down now...'

The man in the green cloak did just that, a warm smile on his face as Robin was quick to hug him.

'How did you know it was me?'

'The way you fought, the way you moved..How could it be anyone else , not to mention I may have got a small glimpse of your face earlier...but that means...'

He turned to the smaller figure on his left and pulled down the grey hood exposing the young fresh features of ...Jaq. The young Turk woman who had joined his group to fight for justice, until Will and she had fallen in love.

'Hello Robin.. 'She gave a small crafty smile, eyes shining as bright as always.

A mixture of feelings ran through his body suddenly, he was glad to see them again but they had kept their identity hidden from him when he had ran after them in the forest.

Robin moved back suddenly as John and Much looked to the young couple with a whoop and surprise as well.

'Why didn't you come straight to us...You took the taxes and kept your faces hidden from me even when you knew it was me... You rode with the so called Night Watchman even though you know what that would mean to me...' There was a note of anger and sadness in his voice, especially thinking they had used Marian's old alter ego for their benefits. 'I thought you were our friends...

'Robin... It is not as simple as that' Jaq with her beautiful accented voice tried to explain to put a hand on his shoulder but Robin shrugged it off.

'Robin listen, we would have found you sooner or later but..'

'But what Will...only the other day I was dying in the forest. Vaisey and Guy are dead...Nottingham castle half to ruins..And you come back and ..and don't even show yourself to us.. why the hell not... WHY NOT?!'

Will and Jaq paused and looked to one another until a softly spoken voice answered behind Robin.

'Because of me my love'

The third member..the most important member of the reformed Night Watchman stepped forward, removing the hood that hid the young beautiful face of only one possible person. He didnt dare believe it when he had seen the form of the Night Watchman before, but hearing her voice ….

Robin span round, tears pooled his eyes, in grief ..in hope and loss, but as the young woman removed the mask that hid her delicate features did he truly believe and see for himself that she was alive, and that smile returned to his face just as the impossible happened and his heart mended truly this time.

'Marian!'

* * *

 **Author's note: See I told you you'd find out...Will and Jaq are back..which they rightly should be. Robin and his men have shown Bryn who they are dealing with...oh and the most important thing ever... Marian is alive ...But how did she survive Guy stabbing her, why are they only just back now ..And what action will the Sheriff take in revenge...You'll have to stay tuned**


	7. Getting Over The Past

**Getting over the past .**

'Hello Robin'

Marian's light blue eyes studied back into his, and for a moment Robin felt like his heart had stopped completely and before his brain could register that she was really there, she was suddenly in his arms held close so that he could smell the rose water scent rising off her skin and her hair.

He'd dreamt this moment so many times when he slept but never had he imagined it would ever happen.

'Marian.. '

That was the only word his mouth seemed to be able to form at the minute, he had so many questions in his head but he couldn't seem to ask them right now.

Robin pulled back pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming this time for sure. When it was apparent it wasn't a dream he cupped a hand on Marian's face studying her for the moment.

'You died...'

Marian's eyes shone with guilt and the love for Robin and for the time they had been apart.

'Apparently not Robin..after all this time I thought you'd be able to tell when someone is alive or dead'

Robin frowned slightly shaking his head ' No...I felt your pulse..I held you as your body died.. You 'died'

Robin's last word came out strained and he looked away back to Will and Djaq as the hurt shone in Marian's ocean blue eyes.

Djaq moved forward putting a hand on Robin's arm, her accent heavier in her voice then Robin seemed to remember, maybe it was because she had spent longer again back home.

'Robin... we all thought Marian was dead...'

'And yet I was lead to believe she had been dead for a year.. a whole year and longer at that. You could have come back earlier...'

His eyes brimmed with tears as he turned back to Marian at his last sentence.

Marian's blue eyes were pools full of tears and she shook her head. 'It wasn't that easy Robin...For a while I was dead. As Djaq tells me I had no pulse and my body was cold to the touch.. I was dead in all sense of the word Robin but...

'You came back'

'Again...twice the miracle' Was the response Djaq gave behind the pair though a look from Robin made her look down to avoid his glare.

'I knew I didn't want to leave you, I was terrified and I thought removing the sword would kill me, there was too much blood loss and when...when the darkness took hold...'

Marian swallowed a lone tear trailed down her cheek

'I know that part Marian...I...I buried you though...'

Djaq shook her head 'No...you didn't, it was not her body'

Robin looked to her confused, he was sure it had been her. Though grief had clouded his head and heart when it had all happened.

Djaq carried on' After Guy stabbed her, and we thought Marian was dead. You carried her body to her grave where she was buried. You walked away whilst John comforted you, and whilst I stayed with Will for the moment.'

'Marian's pulse had indeed stopped as she had fell where Guy had stabbed her, I thought this time she was dead and unlike the last time Guy had stabbed her there was no coming back. But standing by her grave.. we heard a whimper.. Quiet but definitely a muffled whimper coming from her grave.'

'With you and the others out of sight Will moved forward trying to dig the dirt near her face, sure enough she was breathing her eyes flickered open for a moment. The King was with us still and with the three of us fighting to dig her back up, we brought her inside the building were I tended to her wounds'

Robin's heart thudded again, he remembered that Will and Djaq had made a excuse for coming back late because Djaq was giving Marian her own send off, all this time it had been because Marian was alive.

Why didn't you just tell me?

Because I asked them not to' Marian answered with a small whisper before carrying on.

'I was barely conscious and losing blood, I should've been dead already and Djaq as well as I didn't think I would make it further then that. I could've died in that grave but I didn't. Djaq was on the way to get you but I forbade her, it would be hard enough for you to lose me once, but to bring your hopes back up and then to lose me again...It wouldn't be fair. Djaq stenched the blood for the moment to let Will know and make an excuse for my absence whilst the King ordered some of his men to find a physician. I was still weak and resting when Djaq made her way back to you for that night'

'Thats why you and Will decided to stay' Robin realised suddenly not just for the cause of England or the King but for Marian.

Will nodded the guilt riddled on his face 'She asked us too Robin, we couldn't leave her here alone and Richard himself asked us not just to fight but make sure Marian would recover. Djaq seemed far more knowledgeable when it came to healing and her methods worked. Marian recovered slowly.

'You still couldn't find a way to tell me?I'd rather have lived on over here if I knew you were getting better, rather then live like ..like I'd lost you forever. I thought you were my friends...'He turned once more to Marian 'I thought you loved me'

With that without even allowing Marian an answer Robin stormed off back to his horse and rode it away back to camp, feeling as though his heart was breaking all over again. He was glad Marian was alive. The love of his life but the lies she and his friends had hidden from him hurt.

He heard John and the others calling after him. Of course they had been lied to as well ,but this wasn't their childhood sweethearts life they had been talking about. It was his. Of course he also couldn't face the face that he'd almost loved again (could he really call it love with Isabella, at one point it almost was before she turned over to the Sheriff's side and nearly killed him) Either way he had loved another woman when Marian was alive all along. He felt like he'd betrayed her as she had lied to him. With his head all a muddle Robin couldn't face any of his friends for the minute he needed time to think. He needed time to think. He needed time to heal .

Marian turned to follow Robin but John held her back 'Leave him, he needs time to register this.' Before even John turned to Marian like he was surprised shed' stayed away this long. Looking to Will as though he was a stranger

'I expected better of you two, her I expected it from..You I did not.'

Djaq and Will averted their eyes down for a moment as Much was still opening and closing his mouth in shock

'But..that's..Marian...Marian is alive'

Archer rolled his eyes pushing Much lightly in the shoulder as he started to walk.

'I think we established that Much... But seriously I can see why he was so torn up about losing her.' He gave a light whistle impressed Robin had ever pulled Marian as Kate elbowed him in the stomach. Only just realising he'd offended her.

'Come on we can head to camp, Robin will probably be by the river anyway' Tuck was leading the way now back to the forest the others following him as if he was suddenly in charge of the situation.

Djaq, Will and Marian however stayed where they were. Tuck noticed and turned to face them 'Well..I'm sure you remember the way...I'm Tuck by the way.. that's Kate and Archer, they'll fill you in on the way. Much will probably welcome you back with his rabbit stew ...so you coming?'

WIth no where else to go they could hardly say no, that camp was familiar to them at least even if it had been a year and they did truly belong there, so without a further a do they followed. Hoping Robin wouldn't stay away too long for them to get back to normal after all back in Nottingham the new Sheriff would be wanting their heads on spikes, or a rope around their necks. Either way it wouldn't end pleasantly for them. Either way the Sheriff wanted the whole lot of them dead.

 **Author's Note: So I thought this one should be a short chapter just to introduce Marian back and the betrayal of what he feels he has done to Marian after falling possibly for Kate and then for Isabella. The next chapter may well fall more into place with the Sheriff and a plan to rid them of Robin once and for all etc etc.. Too many ideas too many endings and possibilities. Would I be as cruel to separate Marian and Robin just as they get reunited.. Who knows Youll have to stay apologies for the last chapter I realised I had spelt Djaq with the D in front which is the correct spelling for her character name.  
**


	8. The Dark and the Light of Day

**The dark and the light of day.**

'You...ran?'

The cold calm voice of Sheriff Tywin looked to the Captain of his guards and that of Bryn beside him, other guards stood to the side of the castle and were watching him nervously.

'We had no choice my lord..we were heavily ambushed and...'

YOU RAN!' Tywin swiped the goblet in front of him and chucked it with success at the nearest guard, whose helm clanged and he sagged against the wall.

'You ran from a man who nearly died not so long ago, from a man who has...5 followers...'

Bryn stepped forward' 8 followers ...three more joined him in the village surrounded us.

Tywin's cold dark eyes studied Bryn, he stood and put a finger to his lips 'Oh..I do apologise...8...8 MEN AGAINST YOUR TWENTY AND YOU STILL FAIL TO KILL THE BLOODY OUTLAW!.

His voice rang and a few guards shrank away from his as though expecting something to land on their heads.

The Sheriff sniffed and turned back before starting to laugh.

'I can see why the people love him...the daring Robin Hood.. We must simply...make them hate him, and then we take him down. We crush him and break his men who surround him.

Bryn...I need to see you alone..i've got a plan.'

Marian found him halfway up a tree sat on a branch looking out to the river, she climbed up with ease and sat beside him.

'You do remember we are technically man and wife now. Even if it was with the King's ring and I was dying'

Robin didn't say anything but he looked to Marian a small smile on his face, though his eyes just looked so big and sad.

' I thought I'd lost you'

Marian nodded slipping her arm through his 'I know, I'm sorry I just...I thought I was going to die, you'd only just buried me it wouldn't have been fair for you to do so again.'

Robin moved a hand over hers clutching it tightly as though scared she was going to disappear at any moment.

'It's not just that...I...I didn't handle it very well. I was reckless I didn't care if I lived or died.. Tuck found me after I jumped over a water fall...Healed me .Talked to me. It helped but...i still missed you with every fibre of my being...'He paused to swallow hard.

'You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to I'd understand Robin'

The outlaw shook his head fiercely and carried on 'Kate came into camp and it was nice to have another female...to talk to. She became a good friend and I admit I...kissed her but she wasn't you. I couldn't love her any more then I could as a friend .

Then Isabella came...Guy's sister. We...talked and I found comfort in doing so with her. She stayed in camp once...twice..she'd fallen out with Guy...It..it wasn't love but...I.. 'He shook his head a twist in his gut as he carried on talking' .. I...kissed her..I...'

Before he could say another word he felt Marian's finger push against his lips to stop him talking. A soft smile on her face, eyes shining bright to him

'I understand.. Robin I can see the guilt plain on your face but you don't need to be so..You thought I was dead. If you found comfort with...either one of them or someone else I can not complain because to you I was dead...That is the past, what we need to do is look to our future if you'll have me of course'

God he'd missed her so much, he knew why she had done it, why she had kept the fact she was alive from him. If she had got Djaq or Will to tell him she was alive only for her to die for real this time. It would have finished him. To rebury her and lose her all over again. But now he had her back, he wouldn't let anything happen to her, not this time.

A small smirk tugged at those lips of hers and Robin smiled and rolled his eyes, moving his arm and leant his body close to hers to press her down against the branch of the tree.

'Oh I don't know.. it depends on whether you think I'm still worthy of you m'lady'

'I don't know about worthy...but big headed..and stupid...and vain'

'So could the same be said of someone so stubborn and reckless and ...'He grinned as his face grew closer to hers, his last words nothing more then a mumble as their lips crushed against one anothers and they kissed passionately.

This was when they were one and the same person, it had all the best feelings and the best memories he could think of. Like the way the air smells after it rains yet the smell is a good one, or the bright colours of flowers in summer. The little things that made them happy and yet this kiss was a hundred times that. They never thought they would get this chance again and yet.. this was real it was happening. This time nothing would stop them being together again .

Is the trap in place ?' The Sheriff's cold eyes studied the ruined courtyard which had workers were doing everything they could to rebuild it the best they could as it used to be. Bryn stood close arms held behind his back, his dark brown leathers made his eyes seem darker.

' The villagers will hate Robin and we'll lure him here, he'll try desperately to win his people back and then we'll have him. He'll be hung the next morrow and his men will lose all hope. We'll slaughter them like the animals they are'

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes and looked back to Bryn 'Don't celebrate too early Bryn, only do so when Hood is dead and so are his men. Vaisey made that mistake and look where he is now.'

Bryn nodded and stalked off to his captain of the guard, he had heard what had happened to the man in charge before.. Sir Guy of Gisborne. It hadn't ended well and rumours were he had mostly failed over the love of a maiden. Bryn would not fall down that trap . He would crush this Hood and gain favour when Prince John came to Nottingham. Then possibly he would be making the demands rather then Tywin.

The water was cool and pleasant on her feet, as she walked on the river bed smiling to herself. Dressed in her light under dress, hair wet after just washing the day's heat and dirt from her skin .It felt nice. Suddenly she felt arms round her waist pulling her to them.

Marian smiled to herself leaning back against the male who held her.

'Robin' She chuckled turning to kiss at his lips again.

'How could I possibly resist ? I know you don't mind you never could quite take your eyes off me whenever I was around'

Marian tutted and put a finger to his lips again 'You..think too highly of yourself '

Robin smirked and let his arms drop so that Marian could dress properly. She had brought a few new things back from the Holy Lands along with Will and Djaq's possessions, and they'd travelled all the way back to Nottingham on horse and camped where they could.

She dressed quickly lacing the dress up at the front, turning back to Robin only to find him half- knelt and rummaging for something on the ground.

Puzzled she raised an eyebrow 'What on earth are you doing... ?'

'I'm just looking for...hold on ..I'm just looking for ..'

She moved to crouch beside him but before she could Robin looked up and held out something in his hand.

'This...

His opened his palm showing a ring studied with a green gem inside, the metal weaved like that of flowers and leaves.

Marian blinked several times before Robin smiled.

' I want to do this properly this time, with no Sheriff, no guards around .On my terms and in the place we both love...so '

Robin cleared his throat as Marian giggled lightly, eyes bright and the smile impossibly big on her face.

'Will you...make me the happiest man in the world and marry me...again? Properly this time'

Marian smiled and found tears pooling her eyes as she nodded over and over again.

'Yes you idiot...' Robin slipped the ring on her finger, it fit just perfect and hugged her tight.

'This time I won't lose you'

Marian smiled and cupped Robin's cheeks.' I'm not going anywhere.'

 **Author's notes: Had to be done I love Marian and Robin so much they just deserve to be happy, but the Sheriff has a plan so will it all be short lived..You'll have to stay tuned guys. Next chapter sooooooooooon x**


	9. Today is a Good Day

**Today is a good day**

 **'** Robin stop fidgeting..' John cuffed Robin by the back of his head making him yelp and duck suddenly.

'Ow...Knock it off John'

Robin stood up again smoothing out his best clothes, god he was nervous though

He was stood with John and Will behind him and Much stood to his side near to the river by camp.

The trees lightly decorated with the fresh signs of new flowers blooming in the spring air. Light decorations followed around the trees with an archway of flowers directly in front of Robin now.

Tuck stood directly infront of him and smiled. 'Every groom is nervous on his big day...are you even more so as you never quite made it the first time'

Robin knew he was teasing him, but god had he mentioned he was nervous?

If things had been fair he would've been marrying Marian in the church at Loxley, then sweep her off her feet and take her to bed in Loxley Manor, his family home.

Instead the reality was he would wed Marian in the forest, at Tuck's hand and then tonight they would consummate the marriage under the stars. Ok it wasn't the worst that could happen, he would rather be marrying Marian in a pig sty if he had to rather then a couple of months ago believe her to be dead.

'What if...'

'What if she changes her mind, or punches you in the face like she did to Guy' Much chipped in rather unhelpfully.

'Thanks Much...what if I don't make her happy'

Robin started to fidgit again pulling at his fresh green tunic, pulling it down at his neck pulling it lower over his waist as though it would stretch.

He earned himself another smack round the head.

'OW.. John!'

'What.. play it cool Robin, she loves and adores you.. She knows what shes walking into, and when the King returns you'll get your pardon..

'And I'll get my Bonchurch' Much sighed happily in the background where he too received a smack round the head from John .

'Ow' ..

'..you'll get your pardon then you and Lady Marian can go...do whatever you lovey dovey couple want to do.'

Robin nodded and pulled at his sleeves again, he noted John about to smack him behind the head one last time so he ducked.'

'Hah..Missed'

Although he didn't expect Will to be beside him and strike him himself.

'Ow!..Not you too'

Will smirked and shook his head 'Well someones got to quieten you lot...Your brides coming'

Robin span round and felt the breath escape his body, his eyes entranced by the sight he saw before him.

Marian.

She was dressed in a white gown, embroided with green leaves. A veil also of the same pattern decorated with wild flowers.

She was as Robin stared, more beautiful then he had ever seen her.

Robin was speechless for a moment, and before he knew it Marian was next to him, her hand in his.

'Hello'

Robin was still a little overwhelmed and it was all he could think of saying.

Marian gave a little smirk, eyes bright and happy. This should have been their wedding years ago, but things had happened and at least -through all the odd- they would get their happy ending now.

'Finally..after all these years I manage to silence you'

Robin smiled and shook his head. What on earth was he going to do with her. His fiesty Marian.

Tuck read through the vows, which the young loved up couple repeated back without hesitation. The exchange of rings went smoothly, unlike what had happened when Marian had almost been wed to Guy.

And then in what felt like no time at all – and to the cheering of the men, with petals raining down upon the newly wed pair- Robin and Marian were wed.. And it was the best day of his life.

As they walked arm in arm, Robin had got his cheeky side back, he leant down to whisper in Marian's ear.

'You know after the feast...and the dancing..I think its about time you lost that Maid status...dont you? '

Marian looked back mouth open in mock horror, but there was a cheeky glimmer in her eyes. 'Loxley you dirty tease.'

'Only for you dear wife'

'Wife' The word sounded good that Robin couldn't help but give a cheeky smile, daydreaming for a moment.

His daydream was broken with Marian tugging at his arm

'Robin.. come on...we've got an awful lot of dancing to do tonight..before /anything/ else happens '

Now she was the one teasing as they made their way to the beautifully decorated forest surroundings. Food was strewn across tables all neatly decorated with ribbons and flowers, as huge see through material hung from trees creating a beautiful light in the woods. The rich smell of food and flowers made the scene all the more spectacular and beautiful though Robin only really had eyes on Marian

A select few people along with the men had been allowed to attend the wedding, including those who could play musical instruments. With a light cheery romantic tune hanging in the air as the players played, and Robin grabbed hold of his wife and started to dance- gaze completely engaged into Marian's eyes. Soon enough everyone else joined in beside them. Will holding Jaq, John dancing with Bethan from the village. Much too had managed to find a girl to dance with. But Robin didn't notice he only had eyes for Marian.

'I wish we'd done this all those years ago, things would definitely have been very different'

Mmm quite, we might actually have been living in Loxley manor by now' Marian teased those bright blue eyes of hers staring lovingly back into Robin's

'Ouch...and here was me thinking you'd follow me anywhere, but you were only here for my manor and title ..Tut tut m' lady. '

Marian rolled her eyes and raised a hand to her husbands nose, before pretending to admire the ring. ' I prefer you without all that, it makes you seem...less arrogant, and this is so much nicer then the last one you got me'

Robin acted offended before he chuckled and pulled Marian into a dive..'Me...arrogant...I don't think that me and arrogant have ever been introduced You must be thinking of someone else...Now forget all that, and let today be about a fresh start...you and me, no other worries.

Marian smiled and leant forward to kiss her handsome outlaws lips 'No other worries...you and me Robin ..no other worries''

Sadly unbeknown to the two of them, as the Sheriff put his new evil plan into action- this was not the case, and Marian and Robin had every reason to worry.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Firstly apologies for the 6 month(ish) gap, so many people were looking forward to the wedding and I feel it falls a little short .I have been massively busy with work and getting an actual sci-fi novel published (I blame Doctor Who) so apologies if this isn't up to standards, but I feel like the wedding should go well and obviously with the sinister plot of the Sheriff hanging over their shoulders. More to be uploaded soon. I appreciate comments ,and as always your patience x**


	10. Things Can Only Get Worse

**Things can only get better**

The villagers were awoken by shouts.

Guards knocked down the poor souls doors, and dragged each inhabitant out on their knees in the centre of Locksley Most had not even woken up fully yet, and struggled to comprehend what was actually going on.

It was only as a deep voice boomed across the desolate village, that the peoples confused tones fell silent.

'Last night... the Earl of Wessex was murdered in his bed. Absent from the Council meeting this morning two of my guards found him with an arrow embedded in his chest. An arrow with the head colours favoured by a certain outlaw' The Sheriff waved his hand, gesturing for two guards to bring forward a covered body, which they lowered onto the floor in plain sight for the villagers to all see.

Shocked gasps filled the village, surely the evidence was clear and that their beloved Robin Hood had gone rogue.

It was not enough for the Sheriff however, and as he spoke a figure dressed in green (alike what Robin wore) was seen from behind him. Far enough not to see his face clearly, but close enough to see the bow he aimed with (Saracen) and the arrow aimed for the Sheriff.

As if on cue Bryn knocked the Sheriff out of the way, just as an arrow whizzed past and killed an innocent villager.

The guards immediately sprang to defence firing back at the archer, but he had turned and fled.

'AFTER HIM….AFTER ROBIN HOOD!' Tywin shouted trying to look distressed as the men ran into order, of course this had all been his plan. Now all the villagers had seen a man who looked like Robin take down one of their own out of cold blood. Their beloved outlaw had gone rogue.

'We will not let a thief and murderer destroy innocent lives in Nottingham, who your beloved Hood was before the castle was destroyed is now a different man, hell bent on revenge and murder on anyone who crosses his path. He could easily have stopped that arrow from killing that poor man….but alas… he choose to kill him anyway. I, Tywin, Sheriff of Nottingham vow to bring the Hood to justice and end his onslaught. Forever.

With that he turned away, allowing a sly smile rise on his face as he patted Bryn's shoulder 'Certainly cut that a bit close Bryn, next time I suggest saving me a lot earlier, or you'll find yourself the victim of a loosened arrow'

Bryn grimaced and nodded his head' Yes…my lord..

'Next time' Thought Bryn, I'll let the arrow stab you in the heart'

But both were pleased with how the plan had gone, Robin was as good as dead in their eyes, and the wails of crying villagers for the loss of their own was simply sweet music in their ears.

'Come on Much, we've still got six drop offs to make'

Robin called far back behind him to see Much huffing and puffing behind, with a massive sack hauled over his shoulder.

'I am going as fast as I can Robin...this is heavy you know, maybe you should help me carry some.

''I'm already carrying the food packages you couldn't carry 'Robin chuckled and carried on as they made their way to Knighton.

'Come on the people will be happy to receive these food parcels and money.

With that they went to the first drop off, leaving the pile in the usual spot for the homeowner and turned away to move to the next house before a voice stopped them

'You can take that right back, we don't want nothing from you !'

An elderly lady hobbled along the path and chucked back the tomatos and veg that Robin had put there, the result ended in it splatting on the path.

Robin blinked in surprise and stumbled back as the ladies family came out with anger in their eyes and fear.

The ladies son all muscles, and tooled with a scythe came down the path swishing it towards the outlaw.

'Get out of here... nobody wants your filthy food or anything from the likes of someone like you'

'From the likes of me? No one has had any problem accepting food before from me. I may be an outlaw but I am so because of helping you.'

The men snarled and aimed the scythe that little bit closer to Robin which missed him by inches.

'Oh so now its our fault you act with bloody violence. The Sheriff was right about you Hood, you are a leech a vile plague on this village and the others. No one would miss you if I were to kill you now'

He snarled again and in that instant Robin held his hands up in innocence, he would have taken out his bow and aimed at the man in self defence, but that really would not have helped his situation so he protested his innocence and all the while back tracking rather quickly.

By now he'd put some distance between himself and the villager, and found Much at his side'

'Robin...what do we do?'

Robin didn't take his eyes off of the male with the weapon, aware others were coming out of their houses with their own weapons.

'We keep walking back to the edge of the village and run...'

They did so as more angry villagers came out, it was only as they got to the edge of the village did they turn and run and didn't stop until they were deep in Sherwood forest and out of breath.

A couple of men had followed but had not kept up the chase for long.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?' Much cried out in disbelief, fear in his own eyes as he finally dropped the bag of coins onto the floor.

'I don't know, but it has something to do with the Sheriff, for now we get back to camp and we cancel all of today's drop off s I don't trust that they wouldn't end up the same way.'

Robin sighed with a heavy heart as they did just that, it seemed to him that peace really didn't last long in Nottingham.

Everyone gathered back together in camp, and retold how the same as Much and Robin's day had ended up to the villagers.

'I was called a murderer...a bloody murderer ' John shook his head and pushed aside his stew Much had cooked for them all.

'Same here' Will and Jaq admitted, everyone was in a sour mood and no one wanted to talk much.

'Come on guys, we have to find out what is wrong, yesterday they were happy to see us, now they hate us. The Sheriff is behind this and we can't give up...we /do not/ give in. We are Robin Hood...and I'll be damned if I do not find out what the hell is going on'

* * *

 **Hello all, sorry its been a year or more. I've had so much going on with writing and publishing my own novel 'Death by Kindness' by Heidi Manley .Please check it out or buy it if you have loved any of my stories (its very Doctor Who ish) Started learning to drive, and got engaged at Christmas, and now am currently settling down into a new house (goodbye parents :O) but yes I've been lacking on here so apologises. The new Sheriff is so cruel wouldn't you say...and I'm using Bryn and a new Sheriff as taken out of another story I have written which was an AU where Robin got together with another of my fictional characters Demacrex (Who was a daughter of the Doctor's but was the reason he left Gallifrey) it made sense...kind of. I might type that one up at some point. Anyway so it will get worse from here, and maybe Guy will return..who knows.. Till the next time.. See you then. xx  
**


End file.
